September Endings
by yaegerdesu
Summary: Ymir and Krista are two complete strangers, both unknown to the other. They were both merely at the same place, at the wrong time. (Multi-chaptered story)
1. Week 1

Sunlight shone through the windows of the gigantic mansion located in the middle of a small and humble village, towering over its tiny, petite, neighbouring houses. One would think that in a palace such as this, chaos and turmoil would be very unfamiliar strangers. But, alas, if they were to only come near the house without fearing the security guards posted at every corner, they would hear the crashes and clashes and bashes ongoing inside the very building. And never again would they think of the Lenz family the same way ever again.

But now to focus on a certain, blonde, blue-eyed, major character in this story. Krista Lenz sat at the foot of her bed, clutching her ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the ambiance outside her room which consisted of her parents having an argument with her older brother, Reiner. She never quite understood as to why her parents would find something wrong in everything that she does and "discipline" her for it. It's not like she's disgracing the whole family, right?

What seemed like hours later but in reality, were only a few minutes, Krista's door slowly creaked open. She covered her ears even tighter, afraid that it was her parents, not wanting to face them in fear of getting hurt once again.

"Krista," she heard a voice call beside her. Now knowing that it was only her brother and no one else, she slowly unclenched her hands, her ears now ringing and throbbing from the pain of being held onto tightly for too long. She slowly raised her head and saw her brother's worried yet slightly smiling face.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" Reiner asked, his face morphing into a very comforting view. And with a nod from Krista, he pulled her up from her spot and started walking slowly towards the front gate, letting Krista regain some movement in her legs.

Once outside, Krista was glad to feel the sunlight on her skin and the wind caressing her face. Stopping for a moment to inhale the fresh air and to exhale just a few seconds later, Krista turned around and looked up to meet her brother's stare.

"Hey, Reiner...how's mom and da-" Before the sentence even managed to be finished, Reiner dismissed any forming words in her mouth with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just relax and enjoy a walk on this wonderful Tuesday morning, eh, Krista?" He said, his face still smiling. Reiner turned around to continue walking in a slightly faster pace, gradually leaving Krista behind.

Krista, on the other hand, refused not to worry. This is the first time her brother's ever defended her against her parents. Of course there'll be lots of reasons for her to worry. She hung her head low, deep in thought. So deep in thought that she did not even notice that Reiner had stopped walking and ungracefully slammed into his back. Said wall chuckled a bit only to turn around and bend over to reach her height.

"Hey, come on. Don't look so glum," he said with a smile which proved useless since his midget of a sister is still frowning. Noticing this, the smile on Reiner's face was replaced by a challenging smirk. "Tell you what. We're gonna run. To the Center. And if you beat me, I'll buy you ice cream on the way home. Sound good?"

Krista's ears perked up at the mention of her favourite dessert. Raising her head up, a huge grin on her face, Reiner knew that he was up for a challenge. Krista's undeniable love for ice cream will surely give her the energy and strength to win.

"Hmm...but..." Krista said, her voice slightly tinged with rejection. Reiner started to worry. He only wanted to make his little sister smile. His heart beating fast, he looked at his sister's face, trying to determine if she's planning to continue on her sad state.

But, alas, what he saw on her face was a giant smile that almost took up half her face. And with a shove from said girl, Reiner was pushed onto the ground with Krista sprinting full speed towards the distance.

"BUT I GET A HEADSTART!" Krista shouts from far away, followed by a giggle.

Reiner, too stunned to even stand up, smiled and slowly shook his head. For a 17 year old, his sister acted very childishly. Standing up to his feet, he shook the dust off his clothes and broke out into a sprint, determined to catch up to his sibling.

A few minutes later, he finally spotted bright blonde hair on a petite figure, sitting and panting on one of the benches. Wheezing for air, he jogged towards Krista.

_Damn I really need to start exercising more often, _he thought as he made his way to the benches. Once he was now in front and towering over the girl in front of him, Krista flashed him a smile and stuck out her tongue.

"Hehe. I won. Whoo! Ice cream!" Krista happily excalimed, standing up to do a small victory dance.

Reiner pouted and pointed a finger accusingly at her. "That wasn't fair! You ought not get any ice cream since you had a headstart."

Krista's face changed from pure joy to slightly depressed in an instant. Reiner chuckled and lightly punched her arm. "Just messin' with ya. Don't need to take it to heart, okay? We'll go later."

"Yay!" Krista exclaimed as she got up and made her way to the entrance of the building. "Come on, Reiner! I want to go to the top! I'll race you there again!" And with a giggle she went off.

_Nope. Not going. She can have all the ice cream that she wants but I ain't walking up those stairs,_ Reiner thought as he slowly walked, trying to catch his breath.

Krista, however, was already on the second floor. Slightly puffing, she looked behind her but saw no signs of her brother chasing suit. _What a fatty,_ she giggled. She walked around, looking around the floor she's on.

_Wow. It's been a while. I haven't been here in ages! _Krista thought giddily. _It's changed a lot since the last time I've been here._ Krista continued to be immersed in her thoughts, completely unaware of the fact that she is part of a bustling crowd and that there are people bound to bump into her any moment...NOW.

"Ouch!" Krista groaned as she clutched her forehead. _I've bumped into people two times today, dammit. _She rubbed her forehead, helpfully soothing it. Krista immediately turned around to the person she recently just collided with and bowed her head.

"I am so very sorry! I was just really deep in thought and I didn't really see you! But anyways, I'm really sor-.. o-oh," Krista faltered as she finally looked up to see the person in front of her.

This very attractive, tall and oh so amazing female, was now staring straight at her with striking hazel eyes. Krista silently gulped as the woman slowly opened her mouth and started to speak.

"You're too noisy. Just leave and mind your own business," she said. And with that statement, the tall brunette strided away, leaving Krista with her mouth wide open, a growing blush evident on her cheeks.

"Oi! Krista!" said a puffing Reiner from far away, slowly reducing the distance between them. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Krista closed her mouth shut and turned to Reiner. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Ehehe," she said sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyways, since you've caught up! I'll race you to the top!" Krista announced with a slight giggle and shifted into sprint mode.

But just before she could even move her feet, a loud, shrill noise pierced the air.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oookkaay. That escalated quickly. Never again will I write an over joyously happy chapter .-. Or I may just for this story xD Anyways, that was the first chapter of September Endings. I got the title from the song, Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. I originally wanted to call it that but decided that it was too long so.. .-. Yeah. Anyways, this will most likely not be the only author's note since I like talking to people and some rare times, they like talking to me back xD Oh, and yeah. The idea for this story was given to me by CanaanAlphardForever so, hats off to her xD **

**The chapters will update on a weekly basis and thank God that this is still the first week of December so I can basically still time the chapters along with the weeks of the month. Because you know, with fanfics that don't have chapter titles, I sometimes forget which chapter I last read and I have to go through the closest one that I thought and go on from there. SO! I, yaegerdesu, devised a way so that you guys won't forget which one you're on :P Since we're on the first week of December, this first chapter will be titled "Week 1" and so on. This way you can actually use your calendar to help you with stuff :P**

**Anyways, 3 paragraphs of author's notes is way too much and I will end it here. **

**P.S. To the people who kinda know where this is going, please just PM me instead of posting a review xD Cheers! (oh, and if any of you are weirded out by some of the slang/language used in this story, forgive me since I live in Australia and we have a very different vocab than normal English speaking people -3-) k bai.**


	2. Urgent Notice

So...you guys are probably pissed off right now for me not updating and giving yous an author's note instead.

September Ending will continue per usual with two chapter updates in this week. The reason why I wasn't able to update was because of my procrastinating problems, armour projects and also since I'm on my way to visit the Philippines, things have been hectic.

But not to worry. I am writing the second chapter on the plane, in the air, as we speak. So please be a bit more patient and bear with me for a while.

Thank you!

-Yaeger


	3. Week 2

Ymir smoothly weaved through the crowd, immediately hiding herself from the blonde stranger's sight to avoid further apologies and irrelevant conversations. _Damn. I really did not want to get into contact with people today. This really is a shitty day. _Ymir sighed as she continued making her way through the pack of people during rush hour. _She was pretty cute though_, Ymir thought with a slight smile on her face.

Getting past through the tightly packed crowd proved to be difficult than she expected. She was, after all, very strongly built and taller than the average sized human.

_Sheesh. I really need to get out of here as quick as possible. _Clutching her bag and heading for the elevator, she had a think through of today's events.

_Well...let's see...I got sacked...that's a start,_Ymir mused as she waited for the doors to open.

She had come in for work as per usual, prepared to start another normal day. She checked in the log book and proceeded to her boss' office on the upper floors, ready to report. Turning left at the end of a red carpeted hallway, she arrived at her destination. Knocking slowly but firmly on the frosted doubled doors, she awaited for a reply.

"Come in!" chirped a woman's voice from the inside.

Ymir, being content with the invitation, pushed open the doors and stepped in. The smell of freshly made coffee hit her and she immediately wished she had stopped by the local cafe before coming here.

"Come, Ymir! Have a seat!" said the woman, now in full view, wearing her usual pair of glasses, brown jacket, white pants and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Thanks, Hanji," replied Ymir as she pulled one of the office chairs towards her and sat down.

"No worries! Would you care for some coffee? I've made enough for two," Hanji offered with a smile.

"Might as well. Yeah, sure, I'll have some," Ymir said as Hanji nodded and went off to get the cups.

"Anyways, I have a feeling that this isn't just a usual report session. What do you wanna talk about?" questioned Ymir as Hanji came back with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Ahh...you are correct. Still the observant one, Ymir? But, yes. This is no ordinary report session. I'd like to discuss something much more urgent and important.," Hanji answered on a much more serious tone. "By the way, cream and sugar?"

"No, thanks, I prefer it black," Ymir replied as she reached for the cup's handle and took a short sip. "Ahh, this is very good. Thanks."

"You're welcome. But, as I was saying, there are far more urgent matters to talk about," said Hanji as she herself sat down on the chair opposite to Ymir but left her coffee untouched. "Ymir, you've been the here longer than anyone else. Even longer than me since I just took Levi's place just last year but, you've been here for at least three years!" Hanji exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ymir frowned and put her cup down on the table. "What are you trying to imply, Hanji?"

Hanji sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that, I think it's time for you to leave, Ymir. You've helped a lot. And I think it's time to give other people a chance."

Ymir fell silent as she tried to process what has just been said to her and sighed. "Well, the time did have to come for me to leave sooner or later," Ymir said out loud, trying not to sound disappointed. "It was nice for working with you though, Hanji. I'll be leaving now. See you later, I guess." Ymir abruptly stood up, bowed once and headed for the door.

"Ymir! Wait!" Hanji called after her. Ymir stopped and turned around only to have the much more older woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry for doing this but, I just really have to. I hope we don't have any complications in the future."

Ymir said nothing as she nodded and moved away from Hanji and started walking back to the elevators which would take her downstairs.

The elevator ringed to announce its arrival on Ymir's floor. The doors slowly opened and Ymir stepped inside, seeing mirrors rather than metal walls and that the space was absolutely empty except the multiple copies of herself, reflecting of the mirrors. Once the doors have closed, Ymir let out an angry shout and punched the elevator door. Hard, but not enough to dent it. Ymir put both of her hands in her pockets and angrily stared at the number on the screen slowly counting down.

_Calm down. Raging right here, right now, won't do you any good. Keep calm, go home and find a new job as quick as possible,_Ymir thought as she slowly inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, repeating this process a few more times until the elevator dinged and its doors opened.

Ymir calmly and coolly stepped out, slowly making her way to the log book but instead was greeted by a rush of people. She gritted her teeth and fought the oncoming stampede of moving bodies. I was going great so far, no one managed to bump into her. Until she spotted a blonde girl, her gaze focused on something behind her rather than looking straight ahead. Ymir knew that if she didn't do anything, there would most definitely be a collision. Looking around for way to escape, she mentally cursed as she couldn't find any due to the large amount of people she was mixed up in. The girl was only a few metres away and she knew she would have to bump into her.

_It's fine. She's only walking the impact won't be that bad. For her, at least. Not for me. Just walk really slowly and hope for the...great. Now, she's running. Mayday, mayday, impact in 3...2...1..._

The short blonde girl crashed into Ymir's chest and they both toppled to the ground. _Gah. That was worse than I expected...well...not really. She smells nice...and...her skin's pretty soft..and warm...wait..what?! No time to think about that right now, Ymir. Let's get out of here before an awkward conversation starts._

Ymir immediately stood but helped the girl up onto her feet. It seems that the girl's mouth was as fast as her legs since she immediately began spouting apologies as soon as her feet were planted on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I as going! I'm very very so-" The girl started to apologize but as soon as she brought her head up to look at the stranger she had bumped into, she immediately fell silent.

_Wow. Am I really intimidating or am I just really handsomely striking? _"You're too noisy. Just leave and mind your own business," says Ymir as she stares the girl down and continues to walk towards the exit.

_That was pretty harsh but, hey. That's what I'm known for. Being rude and all. _Ymir shrugged as she finally reached her destination. This now brings us to the present.

Ymir had a small smile on her face as she recounted today's events. The elevator doors opened and as she was about to step in, she felt a chill run down her spine which stopped her from continuing her actions.

_No...not now...don't tell me..._Ymir thought, her chest tightening. Ymir had gone through so many unfortunate events in her life that she knew exactly what it felt like before it happened. And those events proved to be very life changing. The last time was four years ago...a certain accident that changed her life massively. She did not want anything wrong to happen again. And so she ran. As fast as she could towards any sort of shelter. She made it under a strong, steel table. Crouching down, she knew she had attracted people's attention. But she remained where she was, not wanting to risk anything just in case it did happen.

Her suspicions and years of experience were confirmed as a high pitched noise hit her eardrums followed by a loud bang. Ymir's vision was now being darkened by the falling ash from the concrete above her until everything was completely blocked out of view by a huge piece of slab that was once called a ceiling and Ymir herself fell unconscious due to shock.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't stalk and kill me ;n; Chapter 3 is on it's way xD This chapter may have probably been disappointing but, it will get better ;u; It also seems that I lost inspiration for this chapter since I was on the plane...with 20% battery left on my laptop and I was just rushing to finish this xD Stay tuned for the next update though which is on Friday/2 days from now/48 hours more.**

**-Yaeger  
P.S. (Glad to be back in the Philippines xD Holla at me if any of you live near xD)**


End file.
